


ground control to major tom

by twoorangecookies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Kimberly and Trini have grown up next door to each other as best friends, and when they were little Kim got walkie-talkies for Christmas, and she gave one to Trini and kept one for herself.





	ground control to major tom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me that I had to write. It's different for me. Dialogue heavy (like 90%). I still feel like I could add more to it/like I'm unsatisfied with it, but you tell me?

Close up on a dark bedroom. The moonlight filters in casting a soft light across the twin bed with a bright yellow comforter which covers a small girl sleeping soundly.

 

“[STATIC] ...Trini? Trini, are you there? Over.”

 

The sound comes from a small walkie-talkie, a two-way radio, that sits perched on the bedside table beside the yellow bed.

 

“[STATIC] ...Trini. Are you sleeping? Over.”

 

The small girl groans softly and rolls herself over to sit up. She brushes her messy hair from her face, eyes still appearing sleepy, and she reaches for the radio. “Ki-iiim, if my Mommy hears us I'll get grounded.”

 

“But I want to talk to you. Over.”

 

“You don't have to say over.” The girl mumbles it, as though rehearsed, as though she has said it many times before.

 

“If I don't, how will you know I'm done talking? Over.”

 

“Because you never _stop_ talking.”

 

“Rude! Over.”

 

“Go to sleep, Princess. We have school tomorrow.” Trini waits for a response, almost falling asleep as she sits there.

 

“But...what if we have different teachers? There's two second grade classrooms. I don't wanna be in different ones.”

 

Trini could hear sniffles before Kim cut off. She frowns. It was something they had worried about for a long time, but Trini tries not to think about it usually. “Me either...you're my only friend.”

 

“See? We have to be in the same class! What if I get stuck with Zack _Tayler_??”

 

“Ewww, he's so annoying!”

 

“I know!”

 

“I don't wanna be alone with Amanda,” Trini says in a small voice. “She's so mean to me.”

 

“That's just because she's jealous.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“I don't know, but that's what Mommy says,” Kim states.

 

“Kim...we had the best summer ever, didn't we?”

 

“Uh huh...Trin, are you crying? Don't cry! I'm sorry! We'll probably be in the same class. It'll be okay.”

 

“How d-do you know?” Trini wipes the back of her hand across her face to dry the tears streaking down it.

 

“Because we're best friends and they can't do that!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. You'll see. Go back to sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Kim.”

 

“Goodnight, Trini. Over.”

 

–

 

“KIIIIIM! KIM [BOUNCE] KIM [BOUNCE] KIM [BOUNCE] KIM [BOUNCE] KIM! [BOUNCE]”

 

“I'm here, Trini! Over!”

 

“[BOUNCE] KIIIIIIMMMMMM.” A nine year old Trini jumps on her bed while talking to her best friend.

 

“Oh my god, Trin! I told you not to eat all that Halloween candy! You're gonna get sick! Over!”

 

“Am [BOUNCE] not [BOUNCE]!”

 

“Yes you are. Over!” Kim sounds frustrated, but Trini can't be bothered to care.

 

“KIM! I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHIN'!”

 

“Okay, ask me. Over.”

 

“STOP SAYING OVER YOU BIG DUMMY!”

 

“Don't call me a dummy! O-VER!”

 

“Kim.” The bouncing stops, but Trini is breathless. “Are you and me really gonna get married one day?”

 

“Duh. We decided that when we were four, remember? That way we don't have to marry any of the stupid boys,” Kim responds.

 

“Good! [BOUNCE] Cause [BOUNCE] I [BOUNCE] HATE [BOUNCE] BOYSSSSS! [BOUNCE]”

 

“Me too. They're gross. But Trin, please lay down before you puke. You do this every year. It's the only time you're ever this hyper.”

 

“I'm not gonna puke!”

 

An hour later.

 

“Kiiimmm....come in?” Trini asks in a small voice.

 

“I'm here. Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Noooo m'gonna be sick.” Trini sniffles. “I hate being sick. Will you come over, Princess?”

 

“I know you do. Yes, I'll sneak in. Just make sure your window isn't locked. I'll take care of you, Trin, I promise.”

 

–

 

“Kim? Kim are you there?” Trini's voice comes through the radio which sits on Kim's desk. She reaches for it and presses the button.

 

“I'm here, T. You sound upset. What's wrong? Over.”

 

“What's wrong is my mother hates me!”

 

“She doesn't hate you. She just...doesn't get you. Over.”

 

“What's there to get?? I'm twelve. I go to school and I come home and do my homework.”

 

Kim got up from her desk chair and went over to her window to look across into Trini's room. “Come to the window. Over.”

 

“Stop saying over or I won't,” Trini huffs.

 

“Okay, I'll stop.” Kim waits, and when she sees the curtains ruffle and pull back, she smiles at the sight of her best friend. “Trin, she doesn't get how awesome you are. You're, like, funny to people who know you. And you're really smart. And you seem grumpy, but I know you're really just...kind and sweet. She doesn't know you. But she's your mom, so she can't hate you.” Kim watches Trini, the other girl's head hanging as she listens and thinks it all over.

 

“Thanks Princess,” she mumbles at last. She looks up to meet Kim's eyes. “I wish she didn't yell at me all the time.”

 

“I wish that, too.”

 

“I don't think I can sneak over tonight. She's really on the warpath,” Trini says.

 

“That's okay. I'll see you in the morning when we walk to school,” Kim says, giving her a grin and a thumbs up. Trini laughs.

 

“You're such a dork.”

 

“Your favorite dork!”

 

“Uh huh. I should go. Goodnight, Kim.”

 

“Goodnight, Trini.”

 

–

 

Trini is laying on her bed blasting heavy metal through her headphones. She doesn't hear anything aside from that. Not until the tracks change and there's a beat of silence.

 

“-ni! Come on! Over!!”

 

She groans and pulls the headphones off and grabs her radio. “What?”

 

“Finally! I've been trying to get you to answer for like an hour! Over.”

 

“You don't have to say over! And I'm sorry, I was busy. You always overestimate time,” Trini points out. She lays back down on her bed and stares at her ceiling. “What's the emergency?”

 

“Eeek! You'll never guess!”

 

“Then just tell me. I hate guessing.”

 

“Ty Flemming asked me out!”

 

“...what?” Trini sits up again and blinks slowly. Her heart lurches.

 

“I know! It was totally cool. He just came up to my locker and-”

 

“I thought we hated him.”

 

“Yeah, maybe in like third grade, but he's super cool now. Trini. Just imagine it. _Me_ getting on the cheer squad _and_ dating a football player.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes and fists a handful of her faded yellow bedspread. “Why are those things so important? I thought we were gonna lay low in high school? We barely started our Freshman year and you're changing the plan already.”

 

“I'm tired of being a nobody, Trini! Aren't you?”

 

“No. I like being a nobody. Then no one bothers me. Except Zack, and that's only cause I can't get rid of him.”

 

“That's because he wants you. I don't know why you don't-”

 

“Because I don't! This isn't about me, Kim. You're really going to go out with that tool?”

 

“He's not a tool! Just because you're happy to be the kind of person that he and Amanda crack on all the time doesn't mean I am. I could be _friends_ with Amanda Clark. I could finally get invited to one of her sleepovers. This is big for me, Trin! Why can't you be happy for me?”

 

“Because I'm not. Because you're being stupid.”

 

“Well I'm doing it whether you like it or not. God, some best friend you are.”

 

“Yeah, I'm the worst. And why don't you just text me next time? We're too old for these things.”

 

“It's...our thing,” Kim says, sounding even more hurt than she had.

 

“Well, our thing is stupid, too. Goodnight, Kimberly.”

 

“...night, Trin.”

–

 

“Kiiiiim. I know you're in there....Kim? Now that we've finally made up, I wanna talk to you about something. Are you awake? Your light is on...”

 

–

 

“Kim? Kim...come on, we haven't talked all day and I miss you....Kim, are you there?”

 

–

 

“Hey Kim....I thought I saw someone go through your window. Are you there?”

 

–

 

“Trini...are you awake?”

 

Trini rolls over from where she's been reading in her bed, and she picks up her radio. “I'm awake. What's up?”

 

“Something big just happened.”

 

“What?”

 

“I had sex with Ty.”

 

Trini's heart sinks and she runs a hand through her hair. “Th-that's...wow. How do you feel?”

 

“I don't know. Different....but good? I think. I mean, we've been together for six months so it was totally time.”

 

“That's not a reason to. You could have waited longer if you needed.”

 

“No, no. He wanted it, and...I wanted it. It...it didn't last very long, and...it didn't really feel good, but I guess that's normal?”

 

“Kim. It's supposed to feel good. It's sex. Did he even try to help you...you know?”

 

“...no. I mean, I don't know. Maybe next time will be better.”

 

“He's such a tool. If I were-” Trini stops suddenly and covers her mouth.

 

“If you were, what?”

 

The sound is muffled against Trini's bed where she has the radio pressed, but she takes a breath and picks it back up. “Nothing. You know, your BFF Amanda shoved me into a locker today.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yep. Felt great. I can see why you like her so much.”

 

“Trin, I'm sorry she did that and I'll try talking to her again, but...she's really not a bad person. Once you get to know her. Kinda like you.”

 

“Except I'm not an asshole. Okay, I am, but not like her.” Trini's pouting and she knows it.

 

“You're not an asshole either. You two are just...different. I swore to you before and I will again, me being around that crowd won't change our friendship. You're still my best friend.”

 

“You're still mine, too.”

 

“Ugh, I need to take a shower and change my sheets. I'm glad you're the first person I told.”

 

“I, uh...me too?”

 

“I know. You hate him. You'll get over it.”

 

'No I won't,' Trini thinks, but she says, “Goodnight, Kim. If you're happy, I'm happy for you.” Lies.

 

“Thanks, Trin. Goodnight.”

 

–

 

“Kim? I sent you like five texts and you haven't responded all day. Kim?” Trini stands by her window and looks across to Kim's room. It's lit but the shades are drawn. “Come in, Kim.” She keeps waiting, watching, and finally gives a huff and walks back towards her bed. “Screw you, too, Hart.”

 

–

“Trini? Trini, I know you're home. I see you moving in your room....Trin, talk to me? Over.”

 

–

 

“Trini. Did you turn your radio off? …..why'd you ignore me at school? Trini?”

 

–

 

“Trini, I miss you. Please talk to me.”

 

–

 

“Kim? You home?”

 

“Yes! Yes, I'm home. I'm here. Hi!”

 

“Hey.”

 

“That's all you have to say to me? Hey?” Kim goes to her window and stares across at Trini's room. She sees Trini step into the frame and Kim waves at her.

 

“It's more than you bother to say to me at school,” Trini says glumly.

 

“Me? You walk by me like you don't know me!”

 

“Because you got too busy with your new friends and douchebag boyfriend and didn't have time for me! You started ignoring me first, Kim, and we both know it!”

 

“I didn't mean to! I'm sorry.” Kim stares over at Trini and tries to convey how sorry she is with her gaze, but she knows it's hard to pick up from across their yards. “I'm sorry you felt ignored.”

 

“No. I _was_ ignored. I thought our friendship mattered more to you.”

 

“It does matter! You are the most important person in the world, Trin. You have to know that!” Kim watches as Trini glares at her and walks away from her window, and Kim frowns.

 

“I don't know that. Not anymore. Listen, it's almost summer break and me and Zack, and our new friend Billy Cranston, we're gonna play video games and watch movies all summer. I know it's not as exciting as whatever Amanda and company will be doing, but-”

 

“I'm there!” Kim cuts in eagerly. “All summer. And maybe just you and I can hang out?”

 

“If that's what you want.”

 

“It is! I miss you so much.”

 

“I miss you, too. Like pathetically so,” Trini says reluctantly.

 

“It'll be the best summer ever, you'll see.”

 

“I hope so. I gotta go finish this history paper. Text me later?”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Trini.”

 

“Goodnight, Kim.”

 

–

 

“Kim? Kim...I need you...” Trini sits on the floor in her room, back to the wall, and tears streaming down her face. “God, Kim, please....I know you've been busy this year...too busy for me...but right now, I need you.” Trini wipes her face and leans her head back to the wall, closing her eyes. “Kim...” She drops the radio with a clunk. “...I think I'm gay,” she whispers to the empty room. And she starts to cry again.

 

–

 

“Hey, Trin. It's been awhile, and I saw you, Zack, and Billy in the cafeteria, and it looked like you were having a lot of fun.” Kim plays with the edge of the curtain over her window and glances at Trini's room where the windows are covered. She can see a light on through them though. “Please, Trini...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made us drift apart....” Kim goes to her phone and checks it for any text messages, but there's only one from Amanda. Kim doesn't care about it at the moment. “I love you. Like dirt and water.” She laughs softly. “Remember when we used to say that? ...when everything was easy. When...when it didn't matter who we were...just Kim and Trini against the world...” Kim sits on the edge of her bed. “Ty broke up with me,” she finally admits. “And...I should be more upset than I am, right? Fuck. I don't know why I'm...goodnight, Trini.”

 

–

 

“Kim?”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Trini is laying in bed again, staring at the ceiling again. “I heard you and Ty got back together.”

 

“Yeah. I guess we did.”

 

“You don't sound too happy about it.”

 

“No! I am. I'm happy. I love him.”

 

“Oh.” Trini tries not to gulp into the radio. She also tries not to explode into rage.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Can we hang out sometime? I really miss you,” Kim says.

 

Trini sighs and thinks that over. “Do you? Miss me, I mean? Because you can talk to me any time at school. You can sit with me and the guys at lunch. You can freaking text me or call me. But...you don't do any of those things.”

 

“Sometimes I think you don't want me to,” Kim says softly.

 

“Of course I want you to. But not...not if you don't want to. I mean, we had an awesome summer. You and the guys got along. You and me had time alone together like we used to. It was...really great. Then we started tenth grade and everything went right back to how it was. Are we...are we even friends anymore?”

 

“Yes! God, yes, we're friends! I want us to be. I can't live without you being my best friend, Trini.”

 

“You're being dramatic again,” Trini says dryly.

 

“But I mean it. I'll try to do better, I will. How about...how about every Tuesday and Thursday I'll sit with you and the guys for lunch? And we can start walking to school together again. I'll tell Amanda not to pick me up. We can walk home together, too.”

 

Trini tries not to get too excited over those words. “You'd really do that? What will _they_ say to you sitting with us?”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“...and what about weekends?”

 

“Sunday can be our day,” Kim offers.

 

“And homework?”

 

“We can...spend half the day doing something fun, then the rest of the day we'll do our homework together.”

 

“Those are a lot of commitments, Kim.”

 

“I'll keep them. I swear. I miss you, and I want to work to keep our friendship going. The times you're ignoring me.....god, nothing has ever felt worse.”

 

“Same,” Trini says honestly. She bites her tongue over other things she wants to say to Kim, to tell her. “If you can come through on all of that....then I'm in.”

 

“Yay! It'll be great, you'll see!”

 

“I hope so, Princess.”

 

“D'aww you haven't called me that in years.”

 

“Slipped out, I guess.”

 

“Is there anything you wanna talk about?” Kim asks.

 

Trini falls silent for a long time. Long enough that she hears her name repeatedly in the radio. Then she shakes her head and responds. “Nah, I'm good.”

 

“Okay...so I'll see you outside tomorrow morning? To walk to school?”

 

“Yeah, I'll be there.”

 

“Awesome. Okay. Goodnight, Trini.”

 

“Goodnight, Kim.”

 

–

 

“Kim? Are you up? You will not believe the picture I just got. Kim! Come on!”

 

–

 

“Are you up, Kim? Talk to me. Seriously! Did you really punch Ty's tooth out?! KIM!”

 

–

 

“Trin?”

 

“Yeah, I'm up, I'm up,” Trini groggily sits up in her bed and turns her lamp on.

 

“What am I gonna do?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They kicked me off the squad. Amanda won't talk to me. Everyone hates me for punching Ty.”

 

“He deserved it. And why would you _want_ to talk to Amanda anyway?”

 

“I don't! But...I mean, I have to be on her good side if-”

 

“If you want to be popular again?” Trini rolls her eyes.

 

“You don't get it.”

 

“You're right, I don't. You did something really shitty, but Ty did something worse. And you know he was sleeping with Amanda.” Trini hates that she knows all about these people. She really does.

 

“No, I don't know that. ...okay, maybe I know that.”

 

“Then why would you want anything to do with them? They're horrible people, Princess. You're not.”

 

“I sent that picture to Ty.”

 

“And _he_ sent it to the whole school.”

 

“Trin....if I'm not that girl I was...who am I?” Kim's voice sounds broken and scared, and Trini's heart breaks just a little.

 

“You're Kimberly Ann Hart. My best friend and my Princess. The crazy, funny, wild girl I grew up with. The girl that asked me to marry her when we were four, standing in the yard between our windows, with a slobbery cherry ring pop.”

 

“You're the only one that sees me like that,” Kim's voice breaks and Trini knows she's crying.

 

“Who else matters?”

 

Kim laughs slightly through her tears. “No one, I guess.”

 

“Exactly. None of them matter. You have me. And the boys.”

 

“Speaking of which, is it true Jason Scott is hanging out with you guys now?”

 

“Very true. And he's pretty okay.”

 

“Pretty okay?”

 

“Eh, still figuring him out. But Billy really seems to like him, and I trust Billy.”

 

“...I'm glad you've had Billy and Zack.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“I guess you have me at lunch every day now.”

 

“I'm really happy about that.”

 

“Yeah... I guess it won't be so bad,” Kimberly agrees.

 

“Not bad at all. Feel better now, Princess?”

 

“I actually do. You're magic, Trini Gomez.”

 

“If I were...”

 

“If you were, what?”

 

“Nothing. Go get some sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay. Goodnight, Trini. And I still expect you to marry me.”

 

“Goodnight, Kim. We'll see about that.”

 

–

 

“Trin? Trin, can we talk about what happened today?”

 

“..no.”

 

“Come on, Trini. I walked in on you with your hand down Tommy Oliver's pants!”

 

“I said I didn't want to talk about it.”

 

“Why not?” Kim sits down on her bed, wondering why her best friend always shuts her down like this.

 

“Because! It was embarrassing.”

 

“I mean...it looked like she was having a good time,” Kim comments. A part of her is upset and she's not sure why, but she also needs to hear more.

 

“Fuck, Kim! Do you know how long I've been trying to talk to you about this? To tell you I think I'm...gay,” the final word is whispered.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, I like girls. I like messing around with Tommy. I-”

 

“No, I get that part. But what do you mean by telling me? I've kinda always known.”

 

“You what?”

 

“Come on, you were, like, infatuated with our third grade teacher,” Kim says.

 

“I was not! She was...nice.”

 

“And that girl Katie in eighth grade?”

 

“...yeah, that was...a moment,” Trini admits. “You seriously knew all this time?”

 

“I thought...maybe you didn't want to talk about it. I tried broaching the subject at times, but you always kept quiet.”

 

“It would have helped a lot if you'd told me,” Trini grumbles.

 

“Can we get back to your hand down Tommy Oliver's pants?”

 

“Why do we have to?”

 

“Because! She's... _Tommy_.”

 

“And?”

 

“And we're all Juniors in high school and she still burps the alphabet,” Kim points out, needing for some reason for Trini to see Tommy's downfalls.

 

“Yeah that was only impressive the first time. But there's more to her than that,” Trini argues. Kim just rolls her eyes, glad that Trini can't see.

 

“She's been eating lunch with us for like four months, and all I see is someone obnoxious.”

 

“ _You're_ obnoxious,” Trini reminds her.

 

“In an endearing way!”

 

“Uh huh. Look. Tommy is nice, and she's been talking to me a lot, and I can really talk to her. Things just kinda progressed.”

 

“One, why didn't you tell me you two have been talking so much? Two, you can really talk to me?”

 

“I don't have to tell you everything, Kim. And I know I can talk to you, but I can talk to her about stuff that you don't get.”

 

“What don't I get?” Kim asks.

 

“Questioning your sexuality. Being afraid of what your parents will say. Being afraid of what your friends will say.”

 

“I don't get-? I- No, forget it. I don't want to know anything about you and Tommy. You can just talk to her about it.”

 

“Kim, don't be like that.”

 

“Don't be like what? I don't know what you're talking about, Trin. I don't understand.”

 

“Kim.”

 

“Goodnight, Trini.”

 

“...goodnight, Kimberly.”

 

–

 

“Kim? Kim...is that Jason over there?”

 

–

 

“Trini? You awake?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Why aren't you replying to my texts?”

 

“Because I didn't want to,” Trini answers simply. In fact, she has her phone face down on her desk.

 

“I told you Jason and I are only friends.”

 

“Why would I care if you are or not?” Trini asks.

 

“That's my question.”

 

“You two would be perfect for each other,” Trini says. “If you think about it. Both fell from grace, both need to be glorified.”

 

“Stop being a bitch. He's your friend.”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Shouldn't we be talking about _Tommy_?”

 

“What about her?” Trini asks.

 

“She's been all over Zack.”

 

“So? We're not together or anything. If she wants Zack she can have him.”

 

“You really don't care?”

 

“No, Kim, I don't. She and I had fun getting each other off, but we're still just friends.”

 

“...god, Trini.”

 

“You asked.”

 

“Fine. You're not dating Tommy and I'm not dating Jason.”

 

“Okay,” Trini says.

 

“Okay.”

 

“....goodnight, Kimberly.”

 

“....goodnight, Trini.”

 

–

 

“Trin...come on....talk to me....please, Trini....I'm so sorry Amanda and the others did that to your locker, I just...god, I want to _kill_ them. Literally. I'm so angry I could...please talk to me. You wouldn't at school, and now...don't shut me out....Trini...”

 

–

 

“It's been four days, T. Why are you ignoring me? ….I saw your parents at school today. What happened? Do they know? ….I'm worried. At least text me, okay?”

 

–

 

“Trinity Lilianna Kwan Gomez I know you can hear me talking to you every night, and I know you have gotten all of my texts and missed calls, and if you don't talk to me I'm climbing into your window and staying there until you do! It has been over a week! Over!”

 

“Jesus fuck, Kim. I'm here.”

 

“Why have you been blowing me off?? And what is going on??”

 

“I needed some time to myself. Is that a crime?”

 

“Uhhh when you can't even tell your best friend that, yeah it is. I'd have understood,” Kim snaps.

 

“I'm fine. Stop being so dramatic.”

 

“I'm not being dramatic this time!” Kim shouts, moving to her window to glare at Trini's.

 

“Look, the locker thing was bad. You know the whole school was talking about it, and you know they were bullying me. All because _your_ ex-friend decided to paint my locker with gay slurs and out me to everyone.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not taking any claim to _her_ for what she did. I hate that it happened, and I hate that people have been bullying you. I wish you would have let me be there to fight them off.”

 

“I don't need you to be my bodyguard, and I knew that's what would have happened. You have to get it through that thick head you have that this wasn't about you. This was about me and getting outed before I was ready to be. And the principal of course decided that she had to call my parents in over it, because she wanted to tell them that 'bullying of any kind is not accepted at Angel Grove High',” Trini says, the last part in an impersonation of Principal Repulsa.

 

“I know it's about you, I swear,” Kim tries to defend herself. But she sighs. “So do they know _what_ was written on your locker?”

 

“Yep,” Trini pops. “But we got home and Mom yelled, and she yelled some more, and when she was done I told her that Amanda only thinks that because of you and me.”

 

“You a-and me?”

 

“Mhm. Since we're such close friends. I also told her Amanda is still mad at you and took it out on me in the worst way she knew how.”

 

“So....they don't think you're...”

 

“I don't know what they think at this point, but they seemed to buy my story and stopped preaching about how much of a sinner I am, so I'm taking that as a good thing.” Trini sounds less than happy though.

 

“Trin. I'm so sorry.”

 

“You didn't do it, Princess.”

 

“I know, but....what you told them is probably true. Amanda came after you because of me.”

 

“Yeah. She did.”

 

“I never told her anything. I swear. I don't know how she found out,” Kim says.

 

“Kim. I wear flannels and beanies and Chucks twenty-four seven. Probably wasn't a far off guess.”

 

“You do live the stereotype.”

 

“It's comfy is what it is,” Trini defends.

 

“....I wanna see you. Can I come over and spend the night?”

 

“Right, cause catching us in bed together won't make my parents think we're sinners.”

 

“You know they never come in your room. Just....unlock your window, okay?”

 

“Yeah....okay. But you're the big spoon tonight.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Get over here so I can say goodnight.”

 

“Be there in a sec. Over.”

 

–

 

“Yo' Ki-iiim, come in.”

 

“Yeah?” Kim responds, sounding far away.

 

“...you okay?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“My parents found out I got detention for slamming Amanda into your locker.”

 

“And?”

 

“They told me how disappointed in me they are. How they didn't raise me to act that way. Then they asked me if I think I need anger management courses.”

 

Trini snorts.

 

“I heard that.”

 

“Sorry. It's just...maybe they have a point?”

 

“You're supposed to be on my side, traitor.”

 

“I am,” a muffled laugh. “No, I promise, I am. I'm sorry they said that to you.”

 

“Are not, you love my parents,” Kim huffs again.

 

“I do. Look at what I have. Even though yours are hard on you sometimes, they clearly love you.”

 

“Your parents love you, Trin. They just...don't show it well.”

 

“We're talking about _my_ parents still?”

 

“Yes. And I don't know why when we were talking about _my_ problems.”

 

“Princess. You shoved Amanda into my locker so hard she left a dent. Because she _looked_ at me. Your folks may not be far off.”

 

“Oh so now you think I need anger management, too? My own best friend?”

 

“I've been on the other side of that anger before. It ain't pretty.”

 

“I just...have a lot of feelings, okay?”

 

“I know you do,” Trini says. “Especially when Amanda Clark dares look at me.” And Trini dissolves into laughter.

 

“You...twerp!”

 

“Twerp? Is that the best you got?? Come over here and say it to my face!”

 

“I will! In like...five minutes.”

 

“Uh huh, goodnight Kim.”

 

“I'm not falling asleep like last night! I'm coming over now!”

 

“I'll believe it when I see ya, Princess.”

 

–

 

“Trini. Come in.”

 

“ 'ey Princess.”

 

“Don't 'Princess' me. Did you really leave the party with Tommy last night?”

 

“So what if I did? I don't get why you have a problem with her.”

 

“I just do. And I don't think you should keep...sneaking around with her.”

 

“First of all, I didn't sneak anywhere with Tommy. She had some shit going on and I walked her home, then came home myself. Second, it's really not your business.”

 

“What if your parents find out?”

 

“They won't. And there's nothing to find out. Tommy and I aren't sleeping together anymore.”

 

“I can't believe you even _were_.”

 

“What the hell, Kimberly?? What's your problem?”

 

“My problem? It's...she's not good enough for you, and I don't want to see you getting hurt.”

 

“I won't get hurt. I don't have feelings for her. Besides, you know she's been dating Zack.”

 

“I...didn't want him to get hurt either,” Kim adds.

 

“Are you drunk? Or high? Both?”

 

“No. Excuse me for caring. Goodnight, Trini.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, goodnight, Kimberly.”

 

–

 

“Kim? Come on, Kim.....ahh'ight. Be like that.” Trini almost leaves it at that, but then presses the button again. “This has been the best summer of my life, minus that fight we had at the start, and....I'm sorry I fucked it up. I didn't mean to- No. I did mean to kiss you. But I shouldn't have. So I'm sorry for freaking you out. ….I need us to be okay.”

 

–

 

“Trin...can we talk?”

 

“Yeah. Hey.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Kim starts.

 

“No, I am. I shouldn't have-”

 

“No, I shouldn't have gone all weekend not talking to you about this.”

 

“You had to do what you had to do,” Trini says in understanding.

 

“I'm sorry I shoved you off and ran away.”

 

“And...I'm sorry I kissed you. We've just been...I dunno. Feels like we've been getting even closer this summer....and you sleep here every night since my family left for vacation...and we....we cuddle....I guess I got lost in the moment.”

 

“Lost in the moment?” Kim hums. “Was that all it was?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So....it wasn't because it was me?”

 

“....I don't know, Kim. What do you wanna hear?” Trini sits on her floor with a frown.

 

“The truth.”

 

“Don't do this, please.”

 

“I can't talk about this to your face, but I need to hear your voice. So please talk to me.”

 

“It could ruin everything,” Trini whispers.

 

“It won't ruin anything.”

 

“What if we change?”

 

“What if it's for the better?” Kim challenges.

 

“Kim.”

 

“Trini, I'm bisexual.”

 

“You're....what?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Since...since when?” Trini asks, stunned.

 

“Since...forever, I guess.”

 

“But....how long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I've been trying to work it out the last couple of years, I guess. I was scared about it, about not knowing what to label myself for a long time. Then bisexual started to feel right, but I wasn't sure if I really was or not.”

 

“I wish you had talked to me about it. I mean, I was going through the same shit.”

 

“I know you were. I guess....I felt like my sexuality wasn't as important as yours. And I had to get comfortable with it myself.”

 

“God, Kim. You're such a dumbass,” Trini says lovingly. “I would have helped you understand that your sexuality _is_ important, and we could have....I don't know, figured out our labels together.”

 

“I know that now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but that's not important right now. What is....is that now, I know I'm bisexual. I'm comfortable with that word. I could freaking wave a flag at Pride right now.”

 

“What changed?”

 

“You. More specifically, you kissing me. I know I freaked out, but not because I didn't want it. Because....” Kim takes a long pause, and Trini's heart pounds. “Because kissing you made me realize how badly I _want_ to be kissing you. It felt like....the entire world opened up to me, and I _knew_ that kissing you was something I should have been doing all along. I knew that it felt....like I was complete. That _thing_ I've been searching for all this time, trying to find myself and making some stupid decisions, all along it was you. It was being everything with you. And that scared me at the time, and I ran. And I've been thinking and thinking, and that fear started to go away and turn into excitement. And I'm excited about _you_ , Trin. And I....I get it if you don't feel the same, but I-”

 

“Shut up, Kim,” Trini whispers, but Kim stops. “Of fucking course I feel the same. I've felt it my entire fucking life. What I feel for you is what made me realize I'm gay, and I've tried to tell you a few times over the years, but I never could. Hearing you say all of that...I feel like I'm fucking dreaming.” Trini lets out a small chuckle while wiping her nose with the back of her hand and sniffling. “I'm so in love with you.”

 

“So....this is real, then? We both have feelings for each other?”

 

“I, yeah, I guess so.”

 

Kim lets out a shriek. “Can I come over so we can talk about it more?”

 

“Are you coming over so we can talk or kiss?”

 

“Both?”

 

“Both is good,” Trini grins.

 

“I'll be right there. ….over!”

 

“For the love of...” Trini mutters.

 

–

 

“Trini? Come in Trini. Over.”

 

“Kim,” Trini growls. “You don't have to say over.”

 

“Then how will you know I'm done talking?”

 

“I think I can figure it out on my own.”

 

“I just wanted to say I love you.”

 

“Hm. Well, I love you too, Princess. Was that all?”

 

“Also I'm really happy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah. Big time happy. Shout to the world happy.”

 

“And why's that?”

 

“Because I have you. Because you haven't stopped making me happy since we were three years old and you moved into the house beside mine. And I knew when we were four that we'd spend the rest of our lives together.”

 

“Is that why you gave me that slimy ring pop?”

 

“Mhm. I had to reel you in early.”

 

“Well you did,” Trini replies. “Good and tight.”

 

“Go me.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“No. Just I love you. And thank you. For being by my side through everything and loving me no matter what. You're amazing.”

 

“So are you, Princess. You changed my entire world for the better.”

 

“You know I'm getting you a real ring soon, right?”

 

“I hope so. I ate the last one,” Trini says with a smirk on her lips.

 

“So you still want to marry me?”

 

“That is why I proposed tonight.”

 

“Mmm...good. Because I love my ring.”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

“Trini?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Kim leans over in the bed and kisses Trini's cheek gently, then slides her lips to her ear. “I love you.”

 

Trini turns and catches Kim's lips to kiss her. “I love you, too. ….but can we stop with the radios now? We've lived in the same apartment for a year.”

 

Kim gasps. “But it's our thing!”

 

“We'll find a new thing.”

 

“Fine. But we're keeping them for posterity.”

 

“That works for me.” Trini lays down and opens her arms for Kim, who lays against her chest and closes her eyes, a smile on her lips.

 

“Goodnight, Trini.”

 

“Goodnight, Kim.”

 


End file.
